iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Oceania
Oceania, officially the Commonwealth of Oceania (Eastonian: Samväldet Oceanien; Panzerian:'' Oceania Cynewise''), is a state of the Eastonian Federation in the Kylling Islands archipelago southeast of Terra Gurrana. It was formed as a merger of the Eastonian Lesser Kylling Islands territory and the former Panzerian province of Oceania when the people of Hope Island voted to join the Eastonian Federation in a referendum held after the island had unilaterally seceded from Panzeria during the Panzerian Civil War. Oceania is the smallest Eastonian state both by population and area. It does however have the second highest population density at 96.50 inhabitants per 1000 blocks. Etymology The first documented use of the name Oceania is in Panzerian documents from the 6th century when Hope Island was elevated to provincial status within the Panzerian Empire. History The Kylling Islands were first noted on maps by Reusnesian settlers when they made their way from the Angstein trading post to the Elerrian Valley in the 1st century. There are no signs of any Reusnesian settlement in the archipelago but early writings from Reuselerria warns travellers of an island "infested by plague" which historians have identified as Lille Kylling. Panzerians became increasingly present in the Kylling Islands from the 2nd century and onward. The archipelago was declared a protectorate of the empire but no efforts were made to establish a permanent settlement. The islands were the source of great contention between Panzeria and Eastonia in the mid-5th century when a move was made to bring them under Eastonian protection following an incident involving the death of multiple Eastonian nationals at the hands of creepers. To avoid an escalation of the conflict, an agreement was reached to divide the islands between the two powers where Panzeria retained their claims to Hope Island to the south while Eastonia took over administration of the Lesser Kylling Islands to the north. The settlement Hoppenhavn on Hope Island was established by the Panzerians soon after this crisis to ensure their presence in the region and most of the island's buildings stem from this time period. Hope Island remained outside the battles of the Panzerian Civil War due to its isolation but was still greatly affected by it. It was originally a Traditionalist holdout but growing discontent with the decrease in trade and further isolation lead the provincial council to declare their independence from Panzeria altogether following a referendum. During the later stages of the war, an agenda of unification with Eastonia and the Lesser Kylling Islands was pursued and it was then the modern state of Oceania was born, politically reuniting the archipelago within the Eastonian Federation. Soon after Oceania's admission to the federation, the Eastonian government invested in a new hyperloop connection to Hope Island which ended its century-long isolation as it was now closer to Eastonia - and Panzeria - than ever before. The Lesser Kylling Islands remained largely uninhabited but in the 16th century a group of Eastonian Seris settled on the island of Smygareskär, making it the first majority Seri settlement outside of the Seri Confederation. In the late 20th century, the Eastonian Federation claimed President Kola Land on the eastern continent of New Iotania which was incorporated into the state of Oceania alongside the popular vacation destination Silent Island as the Eastern Territories.